


And they were roommates!

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony and Steve's first morning together after Tony moves in.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 50
Kudos: 161
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	And they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry this happened.
> 
> STB Square: B4 - Puppies
> 
> TSB Bingo Deets:  
> Title: And they were roommates!  
> Card Number: 4058  
> Name of Participant: JehBeeEh  
> Square Number: S5 - Attacked by a Creature  
> Rating: mature  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Warning: Tooth-rotting fluff!!!  
> Summary: Tony and Steve's first morning together after Tony moves in.  
> WC: 1046

Tony bit back a smile as he watched Steve slowly wake up. The slight frown that creased his forehead as he regained consciousness, how he hugged his pillow tighter and smooshed his face in it with a soft moan, stretching and sighing before settling back in his original position.

“You know,” Steve started, eyes still closed, voice deep and rough like it always was when he first woke up – just another reminder of the advantages of waking up before this amazing man he got to call his, Tony thought. “It is incredibly unsettling to wake up to someone staring at you. So very rude, Mr. Stark.”

Tony couldn’t contain his smile anymore. “Can’t help myself, you’re really pretty when you sleep.” Steve smiled wide before hiding his face in his pillow. “Besides, you say it's cute when our dog does it. Why is it creepy when I do?”

Steve turned back to him, eyes half opened and he quirked an eyebrow. _Fuck he's gorgeous_ , Tony thought again. “He's our dog now, is he?”

“He's being insanely cute right now, so yes. Ours.”

Steve hummed as he rolled onto his back, stretching some more. He settled on his pillow, a content smile on his face and Tony couldn’t resist placing a kiss on his bare shoulder. Steve returned the kiss on the closest part of Tony he could reach which was his nose apparently.

“Morning, baby,” Steve murmured.

“Morning to you too.”

Steve cupped his jaw, kissing him properly this time.

“How long have you been awake? You taste like toothpaste,” Steve asked with a laugh.

“I didn’t sleep great,” Tony admitted as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair. Lazy mornings like these were always his favourite.

“What’s going on? You usually sleep okay when you stay over.”

“I think I was just excited? Or nervous? It’s not really logical, I know, just couldn’t shut my brain off.”

After a year of dating, and spending more time at each other’s houses than apart, they’d come to the logical conclusion that moving in together made sense. And it truly did, in so many ways, but Tony’s brain still did its best to make him think and overthink the whole thing, and here they were.

“Figured I’d let you sleep, no sense in both of us being awake early,” he shrugged. “You musta been tired from the move yesterday, it’s almost 9.”

Steve kissed Tony's wrist before turning fully towards him again, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. “You didn’t have to stay in bed. It’s your house too now, you know.”

“Don’t worry. I had coffee and did a bit of work downstairs. Even let Mr. Dogman out in the yard. I’ve only been back in bed 20 minutes or so.”

“You've been up all this time and no breakfast in bed?” Steve teased.

“And that is why I didn’t sell my place. I’m telling you, in a month you’ll regret this arrangement and it'll be the end of it.”

Steve pulled him in for another kiss. Gosh he could get used to these kinds of mornings. “Not letting you go that easy.”

“I warned you I wouldn’t make a good housewife. I’m barely passable as a roommate.”

Steve's eyes opened wide, his mouth following suit in faux-shock. “And they were roommates!” he exclaimed, pulling a laughing Tony into a kiss that quickly turned heated.

“Roommates with benefits?” Tony asked mischievously as he hooked his leg over Steve's, bringing them even closer and pulling a low moan out of Steve.

“Just not breakfast in bed benefits,” Steve teased as he rolled onto his back and pulled Tony along so he was straddling him.

“I’d be willing to learn if other perks were included.”

Steve gripped his hips, drawing lazy circles just under the edge of his shirt, skirting the elastic of his boxers teasingly. “Perks weren't discussed before you moved in. I’m not sure I can agree to new terms now, can I?”

Tony rolled his hips with a smirk. “I’ll just have to show you what great perks I can provide then. _Roomie_.”

Steve hissed out an expletive as Tony rolled his hips one more time before leaning down to capture Steve's lips in a searing kiss, but before Tony could do much more than move from Steve's lips to his neck, they felt the bed shake and a wet nose lodged itself between their chests.

“Buddy, no. Down!” Steve tried to push him away with one arm while keeping Tony from falling off the bed with the other.

“Your dog-" Tony started before being licked playfully by the pup, causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles.

“And now he's my dog again?” Steve laughed after he finally managed to push him off the bed.

“Yup, naughty Buddy means your dog.” Tony tried to kiss Steve again, but all it did was get the dog to jump and bark beside the bed.

“He thinks we're playing,” Steve groaned as he let himself fall back against his pillow. He looked down and at the dog with a fond smile. “You're a pain in the butt, you know that?” Buddy just tilted his head and made Tony and Steve smile.

“Raincheck then?” Tony asked as he rolled off Steve.

“Definitely.” Steve hooked an arm around his waist to steal one last kiss. “I'm excited about this too, you know. And the roommate thing, that was just-"

“Hey, I know. And,” Tony nodded towards the bed side table, “I brought you coffee. I know it isn’t french toast and bacon, but it's a start?”

“It's perfect.”

They leaned in again and-

_Bark!_

“Okay, I’m up, I’m up!” Steve threw his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his cup of coffee as Tony settled back under the blankets, to Steve’s amusement. “Staying in bed?”

“No point getting up if you two are, I’m assuming, going for a run. We can make breakfast together after if you want?”

“Deal.”

Tony settled back into their bed as Steve got dressed and Buddy kept jumping up on the bed excitedly. As Steve kissed his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips just before heading out, Tony sighed happily, content.

 _I can definitely get used to this_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we all know where the main inspiration for this came from. No, I am not sorry. :P (BTW, Buddy is the name of our Elf on the Shelf. I suck at naming animals and children in fics so this is what we got...)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
